Tabus
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Dar seu sangue à um vampiro é apenas um dos pecados que Yuuki cometeu. YuukiZero


**Tabus**

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight não me pertence... eu só pego emprestado.

**

* * *

**A noite, tão pura e bela, tão cheia de segredos e mistérios. Ela, a marca daqueles que não eram humanos, mas parecem, se observarem suas reles aparências. Os olhos vermelhos, penetrantes na penumbra da sombra, da mesma cor do líquido que almejam. Sangue. Yuuki sempre soube do repúdio do Kyriuu perante aquele fato, porém ele não podia negar que graças a ele, ao sangue, ele permanecia vivo, sendo ele mesmo. Ela apenas o auxiliava com um tabu, permitindo que ele se saciasse em seu pescoço, enquanto, em troca, ela pudesse senti-lo perto de si, secretamente.

A dor que sentia não era nada comparada ao tremor, a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo. Zero era carinhoso, procurava se controlar para não assustá-la. Mesmo com um grande remorso, ele sorvia aquele líquido lentamente, não sabendo qual gosto seria melhor, já que a pele da garota também era deveras sedosa, como se fosse pêssego.

Depois de minutos, Yuuki sentia-o se afastar, ofegante, com os olhos cheios de nojo, nojo de si mesmo. Ela o abraçava e afagava seus cabelos silenciosamente, como se assim pudesse ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor. O cheiro do jovem era suave e fraco, mas a hipnotizava... E ela se perguntava o que era aquele sentimento. Era diferente do que sentia com Kaname, porém não era igual ao amor que se tem com um irmão. Zero era.. especial. E ela sabia, porém tinha medo de admitir.

"Yuuki..." - Ele a chamou, afastando-se dos afagos. - "Não precisa ficar ainda, você tem que tratar dessa mordida." - Zero tinha a terrível mania de não fitá-la nos olhos, principalmente depois daqueles encontros secretos. Ele se sentia sujo.

"Quero ficar mais um pouco com você, Zero."

Yuuki sempre o fitava com olhares penetrantes, sinal de que não se importava em servir de alimento. Se seu sangue era tão precioso aos vampiros, ela o cederia a ele. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Seu corpo tremia levemente sempre que fitava aquele rosto próximo, com os lábios entreabertos e os fios prateados atrapalhando a visão dos olhos avermelhados... Era uma tentação que ela nunca se dera conta da existência.

Zero parecera incrivelmente indefeso quando o vira pela primeira vez, mas ao descobrir seu maior segredo... Sentiu-se mais atraída, vendo a tamanha força com que ele repudiava seu destino. Se perguntava se poderia passar a eternidade ao seu lado, podendo sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu nem que fosse para saciar a inesgotável sede do vampiro. Yuuki engoliu em seco.

"Se sente melhor?"

Zero a fitou, assentindo levemente com a cabeça, estranhando aquela ação. Yuuki segurava sua saia firmemente, como se estivesse nervosa. Aqueles lábios rosados eram mordidos por ela própria, tão fortes que chegavam a ficar vermelhos. Logo sangraria, ele podia sentir pelo cheiro. Seus sentidos começavam a se ativar novamente, era uma tentação muito grande para que ele pudesse aguentar.

Quando a primeira gota surgiu por entre os lábios e dentes, Yuuki viu que não precisava pedir ou imaginar. Zero sentia-se atraído por ela e quando o cheiro de seu sangue impregnasse o ar, ele não se controlaria. Mas aqueles lábios que uniram-se quase que instintivamente com os seus não pareciam somente almejar o sangue. A língua ávida dele pedia passagem, enquanto seus braços a abraçavam e a traziam para perto, mais uma vez. Ela logo permitiu e sentiu-se no mais secreto dos paraísos, suas mãos bagunçando os fios prateados. Era um beijo longo e demorado, calmo, pois nenhum dos dois precisavam de pressa, apenas queriam que aquela sensação durasse o máximo possível.

Zero separou-se a contra gosto, ainda abraçando aquele frágil corpo, enquanto respirava desaceleradamente. Logo a turma da noite voltaria para seu dormotório e eles precisavam acompanhá-los, para evitar qualquer confusão. Yuuki precisava correr ou o seu cheiro de sangue os despertaria e um verdadeiro caos se inciaria.

"Temos que voltar..." - Ele murmurou, deixando seus braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo.

Em questão de minutos caminhavam para longe daquele salão na escola, a caminho dos dormitórios. Yuuki tinha uma mão em seu pescoço, evitando que alguma gota de sangue que ainda teimava em cair se perdesse no local, enquanto suas bochechas se avermelhavam levemente, uma frase sussurrada no ar, sem resposta. Zero não precisava responder, ela sabia só de observá-lo. Ele fechara os olhos e a fitara de lado, indicando que consentia. Um segredo a mais não faria mal, ela concluiu.

"Zero... Me deixe cometer mais um pecado... o de me entregar a você."


End file.
